bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yuga Aoyama
is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Yuuga has a slim body and slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His hero costume is violet in color, having the shape of a lean knight's armor, also possessing a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. Besides that, he wears a wing shaped visor. Personality Yuuga is a very arrogant and prideful person, and he thinks that anything he does or says makes him more superior than the rest of his classmates, especially in regards of his Quirk. He also likes getting attention from other people, gets depressed easily, and sparkles a lot. His expression rarely changes from a closed smile, even while he speaks. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Yuuga is first seen among the students waiting for the exam to start. When the exam begins, Yuuga comes across a 1 point robot villain, defeating it with his Navel Laser. After thanking Izuku Midoriya for his "team-play", he tells him they won't cross paths again and flees the area to collect more points.Boku no Hero Academia manga; Chapter 3 Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Yuuga used his Navel Laser to run the 50m in 5.51 seconds and for the standing long jump.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6 Battle Trial Arc Yuuga was teamed up with Mina and got some acid on his cape.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11 Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Yuuga was missing the whole time during the Villains' attack, and nobody knows what he was doing nor where he was. It's a mystery that remains secret, but no one seemed to care.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc In the Obstacle Race, he was in last place and seemed to have retained a fair amount of damage. He later was among the many asking to be on Katsuki Bakugou's team (though Yuuga, instead of asking, assumed that Katsuki would select him),Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27 but Yuuga instead joins Hitoshi's team along with Mashirao and Shouda. His team places third, allowing him to participate in the final event, which is a tournament. When Mashirao decides to resign, Yuuga puts his hand on his shoulder and, despite knowing that he was being manipulated by Hitoshi, says that he will not give up. Yuuga's opponent in the first round of the tournament is Mina Ashido.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 Yuuga faces his opponent, Mina, in his first round match. During the match, Mina causes Yuuga's belt to malfunction, causing him to panic. Mina then attacks Yuuga with a one-hit KO to his jaw, knocking him out and eliminating him from the tournament.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 Yuuga along with his class watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Yuuga is in class. During the Hero Informatics Period, Class 1-A has to decide on Hero names. Yuuga writes down and presents his Hero name: Midnight criticizes the name, thinking it is too long.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A have finished formulating their Hero names, Yuuga is given a list of 40 workplaces in order to choose a workplace that he would like to train at. On the day of the workplace training, Yuuga is at the train station with his class so that he can go to the workplace of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 End of Term Test Arc On the day of the exercise test, Mr. Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against Yuuei's teachers in their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Yuuga is paired with Ochako and they must face No. 13 in their test exercise. Yuuga, Ochako and No. 13 arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, No. 13 explains the 30-minute test; Ochako and Yuuga must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Ochako and Yuuga reach the escape gate but before they can go through it, No. 13 creates a Black Hole, causing the duo to hold onto a guardrail to prevent themselves from being sucked in. Yuuga fires his Navel Laser from his knees (thanks to his Hero Costume) at No. 13 but the attempt fails as No. 13 easily sucks away the lasers. Ochako tries to think of a plan, causing Yuuga to surmise that Ochako is thinking about what Izuku would do; Yuuga then asks Ochako if she loves Izuku, which shocks Ochako and makes her blush, causing her to let go of the guardrail out of embarrassment. As a result, Ochako gets drawn towards No. 13. Facing No. 13 directly, Ochako uses her combat skills learned from Gunhead and manages to handcuff No. 13, allowing her and Yuuga to pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Back in class at Yuuei, Yuuga learns that he passed the written test and will go with his classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. Yuuga along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at Yuuei, Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 During the night of the third day, the Vanguard Action Squad attacks the training camp, filling the forest with poisonous gas and fire. Momo runs into Yuuga and asks him to take the unconscious Kyouka and Tooru back to the facility. Near the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point, Yuuga hides behind a bush along with Kyouka and Tooru. Yuuga contemplates on what to do because he was instructed by Momo to take the unconscious Kyouka and Tooru back to the facility, but Dabi and Twice’s presence are preventing him from doing that. Suddenly, Dabi spots the bush Yuuga is hiding behind, much to Yuuga’s fear. Dabi prepares to go and check, however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Noumu since he only responds to Dabi. Yuuga is relieved that Dabi did not discover him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 81 Izuku, Mezou and Shouto land along with Mr. Compress at the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point; they engage in battles against Himiko and Twice until Kurogiri arrives to retrieve the Vanguard Action Squad. Mr. Compress reveals that he hid the real marbles containing Fumikage and Katsuki in his mouth. Mr Compress slowly enters Kurogiri's Warp Gate. Suddenly, Yuuga fires his Navel Laser at Mr. Compress's face, breaking his mask and causing Mr Compress to spit out Katsuki and Fumikage. Thanks to Yuuga's actions, Mezou manages to rescue Fumikage and Shouto nearly rescues Katsuki only to be snatched away by Dabi. Dabi, Mr. Compress and the captured Katsuki teleport away from the training camp.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 82 After the capture of Katsuki, the training camp ends and Yuuga returns home. Two days afterwards, Yuuga visits Izuku in hospital. After Eijirou and Shouto state their intentions to save Katsuki themselves, Yuuga is also against the idea of attempting to rescue Katsuki along with the majority of the class; Yuuga suggests that they leave Katsuki’s rescue to the Pro Heroes since they have been prevented from partaking in combat, to which Fumikage agrees with Yuuga.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Quirk and Abilities Navel Laser: Yuuga's Quirk allows him to shoot lasers out of his navel. If he uses it too much, his stomach will apparently collapse. However, with the help of his Hero Costume, Yuuga is able to transfer the energy to his shoulders or knees and shoot out lasers from them. Moves * Art of Seduction: Yuuga places his hands behind his head and fires a laser from his navel. This move was first used to destroy a robot during the entrance exam in Chapter 3. Equipment: Hero Outfit - Yuuga's hero outfit lets him channel his laserbeam to other openings, such as his knees. Battles Sports Festival Arc *Yuuga Aoyama vs. Mina Ashido: Lose End of Term Test Arc *Ochako Uraraka & Yuuga Aoyama vs. No. 13: Won Relationships Trivia * Yuuga is the student no.1 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 14th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. * His name means "elegance", while means "blue mountain". * His favorite thing is himself. * Horikoshi says he doesn't quite understand this character, but he's fun to draw so that's fine by him. * In beta design, his hero name was "Can't stop twinkle". References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A